minecraft_wiki_infofandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeon
* * * | canspawn = No |multiplevers= See history }} Dungeons are naturally generated structures that appear in the Overworld. Generation Dungeons generate naturally in the Overworld at any level. For each chunk, 8 attempts are made to spawn a dungeon; it's possible but unlikely for multiple attempts to succeed. For each attempt, a location and size (an open area of 5×5×4, 5×7×4, or 7×7×4) is chosen. The attempt succeeds if the following conditions are met: * The floor area (including under the walls) of the potential dungeon must be entirely solid. * The ceiling area (including over the walls) of the potential dungeon must be entirely solid. * The walls of the potential dungeon must have 1–5 openings (2-high air blocks) at floor level. If the location passes, air and cobblestone are placed, then 3 attempts are made to spawn each of 2 chests. To spawn a chest, the chosen block must be empty and must have a solid block on exactly one of its four sides. The spawner is placed at the center of the dungeon. Dungeons will still generate if the 'generate structures' option is toggled to off. Structure Dungeons are small rooms made of cobblestone and moss stone and contain a monster spawner and up to 2 chests. Finding a dungeon without a chest is very unlikely but possible. Additionally, there is a slight chance of a dungeon being found without a spawner. Occasionally, a dungeon will spawn with its chests in such a way as to create a double chest. Dungeons generate with either a zombie (50% chance), skeleton (25% chance), or spider (25% chance) spawner. The spawner is always in the center of the dungeon room, with chests located around the walls of the room (large chests can connect with the short side against the wall). Each block of the floor has a 25% chance of being cobblestone, and a 75% chance of being moss stone. Loot In Pocket Edition, cocoa beans and ink sacs can be found in chests. Video History , because food became stackable in 1.8}} Issues Trivia * Dungeons are always connected to a cavern or other structure, although it's possible for the dungeon itself to overwrite most of a very small cave. * It is possible, though rare, to find connected dungeons with multiple spawners and extra chests. It is also possible for a dungeon to spawn over another, replacing the chests and spawner of the first. * It is possible, though almost impossibly rare, for a dungeon to be generated at bedrock level, thereby deleting the bedrock. In that case, digging through the moss stone can lead into the Void. * Double-chest dungeons, as shown below, may have chests that form a perpendicular barrier between the wall and spawner (an exception to this would be in 7x7 dungeons, in which the chest cannot reach the spawner). Gallery File:Gravel Covered Dungeon.png|A gravel vein fallen into a dungeon File:BedrockDungeon.png|A dungeon located within a bedrock layer. File:DungeonInAir.png|A very rare instance of a dungeon spawning in midair. File:2011-05-19_20.42.50.png|A dungeon without chests. File:Dungeon2.png|A dungeon. Surface dungeons File:2012-02-01 16.44.23.png|A caved in surface dungeon. File:2011-07-31_20.04.05.png|Surface dungeon File:Surface_zombie_dungeon.png|Dungeons can rarely be found open to the surface. File:Frozen Over Dungeon.png|A dungeon found under a frozen ocean. File:DungeonInWater.png|A dungeon found in the water. File:2 Surfece Dungens Next to each other.png|Two surface dungeons right next to each other. Multiple dungeons File:5 Dungeons.png|Five dungeons and 2 cave spider spawners close together in a mineshaft, cleared to show all 7 spawners File:2011-10-04 20.38.40.png|A double dungeon, the wall of the first acting as the entrance of the second. File:DungeonWithThreeChests.png|A double dungeon with three chests. File:20110113194210.png|Triple dungeon. File:2011-01-30_02.02.26.png|Extremely rare double-decker dungeon. File:2011-07-25_17.43.59.png|Dungeon in a dungeon File:Double Dungen .png|Another Double Dungeon Intersections File:Dungeon With Mineshaft.png|A dungeon intersecting with an abandoned mineshaft. File:Dungeon-byEndPortalroom.png|A dungeon found by an end portal room in a stronghold. File:DungeonTemple.png|Dungeon spawned aside the chest chamber of the temple. One chest was overwritten by the dungeon wall. File:Dungeonintemple.png|A dungeon distorted by a desert temple. File:2011-07-31_20.47.58.png|A dungeon with a hole in it, caused by a lake generating in the same space. File:Doorstepbug.png|Caves can cut through dungeons. File:Floating dungeon.png|A floating dungeon in a cave system. File:Imperfect_dungeon.png|A dungeon distorted by a cave system. File:Cave_by_a_dungeon.png|The cave this dungeon spawns in can be even this small. File:Dungeon waterfall.png|A dungeon that has become flooded because of falling sand on the bottom of a river. File:DungeonNearBedrock.png|A dungeon intersecting with a mineshaft at bedrock level. File:d.png|A dungeon connected to a dead end of an abandoned mineshaft. References Category:Rewritten environment Category:Structures de:Verlies es:Mazmorra fr:Donjon ko:던전 nl:Kerker pl:Lochy pt-br:Calabouço ru:Сокровищница zh:地牢 Category:Tables without description